George Beard
He is the secondary protagonist of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. "It feels so good to laugh!" '' ''—''George Beard in Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie "''This is George Beard and Harold Hutchins. George is the kid on the left with the tie and the flat top. Harold is the one on the right with the t-shirt and the bad haircut. Remember that now." George Beard is a current fifth grader at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School (as of Dog Man: A Tale of Two Kitties). He is best friends with Harold Hutchins, and is the protagonist of the Captain Underpants series. He lives with his parents and two cats. He is voiced by Kevin Hart in the film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and ''Ramone Hamilton in the T.V. Series History Early Life George Beard was born a quarter of a year after his best friend Harold Hutchins. Described as a "precocious" child, George's mother had already taught him how to read and write, and by kindergarten, scored higher on tests "than most children half his age." In fact, George was so smart for his age his teachers recommended he skipped to the third grade, but his parents decided against it, reasoning that George would be overall better off in a classroom with students his age. George's parents, however, came to question that decision, as although it helped George develop adept social skills and was well-liked by his classmates, he was often bored in class due to his higher intellect and sometimes got into mischief, to the dismay of his teachers and parents. When not riding his skateboard, reading comic books and graphic novels, or watching monster movies, George would often write stories, and had reportedly "filled up" twenty spiral notebooks full of "marvelously silly adventure stories" he had written, one such being ''The Fart That Ate Detroit. Most of George's stories would often get him in trouble, due to at least most of filled with inappropriate and violent content for his age, despite his classmates enjoying them whenever he read them aloud. Kindergarten Sometime during or before kindergarten, he and his parents moved from Michigan to Piqua, Ohio, in the hopes of starting a new life. On his first school day there, George's mother wanted George to make a good first impression at school by wearing a tie, which, after a short argument, reluctantly agreed to wear it, stating that "ties are for nerds". On the way skateboarding to school, George was waiting for the traffic light to change when he saw Billy Bill, an unfriendly and cold gas station owner, push a yellow-haired boy his age towards a few mean-looking sixth-graders, who yank the kid up and steal the kid's lunch money, while the gas station owner watched and cruelly told the kid he needed to learn to stick up for himself, apparently humored by the child's lack of advantage against the bullies. George was visibly angered by the hostility and unfairness of the circumstance, as the bullies and Billy Bill were easily bigger than the kid who they were antagonizing and outnumbered him 5 - 1. When the light changed and the bullies had dragged the kid away, George walked over and switched the words on the gas station sign from "Free Brake Inspection" to "Free Bra Inspection", attracting the attention of an increasing mob of women, who become angry at the new words on the sign and attack the gas station owner. George ironically stated the same words Billy Bill had said to the kid. Finished with Bill, George skateboarded to the school and spotted the bullies still mistreating the yellow-haired boy, Harold Hutchins and yelled at them to leave the kid alone. When the bullies Kipper Krupp and his gang began to run toward George, he undid his tie and proceeded to whip Kipper and his friends with his tie, scaring them to retreat into a trash bin. With the bullies in the trash bin, George stated firmly to them that if they messed with him or the kid, they "will get the tie", and snapped his tie in the air again to make his point. Through his tears, Kipper wailed for his uncle Benjamin Krupp, who came over and demanded what was going on. Kipper framed George for bullying him, and took George and the other kid (whom Krupp thought was lying about George merely defending himself), and took them into detention. In detention, the two sat quietly until the kid started to draw. The kid introduced himself as Harold Hutchins, George's neighbor, and lent him papers to write on. George and Harold spent the entirety of the detention (which lasted all day due to Krupp being so busy that day he forgot about the boys) working on their first comic together, The Adventures of Dog Man. On the way out the school, the two came across Kipper and his gang, about to give "killer wedgies" to a couple of kindergartners, but when they saw George, the bullies released the kids and ran away. On the way home, the two talked about each other's interests and decided to start their own comic book company, Tree House Comix Inc.. After greeting his father, introducing him to Harold, making a couple of peanut butter and gummy-worm sandwiches, the boys went straight to George's bedroom and began writing a list of Kipper Krupp's strengths and weaknesses, only having but only needing "kinda dumb" under the weaknesses section. Spying on Kipper The next day at school, the boys spent every free moment they had spying on Kipper and his gang, studying his schedule, behavior, and activities. The got his locker number and the type of padlock he used, even going so far as to stay after school, when Kipper had wrestling class. In just a week, George and Harold to learn Kipper's schedule better than Kipper himself knew. One day after school, the boys went to a local hardware store and bought a padlock that was the same type as Kipper's, and went across the street to a toy shop and bought a Susie Sunshine Friendship Bracelet Kit. That weekend, George and Harold spent most of their time planning and designing pranks to assist them in putting an end to Kipper's bullying. They got a roll of shelf-lining paper from the Beard family's kitchen and pants and dress shoes Harold's father left behind and nailed them to a pair of wooden stilts they had built. On Monday, George and Harold arrived at school fifteen minutes early to take the friendship bracelet kit and the stilt pants into the boy's lavatory inside a stall, which looked from the outside as if someone was using the toilet. When the rest of the students arrived, George and Harold continued with their day, until the afternoon when they asked to use the restroom, during which they quickly grabbed the stilt pants and used it and the shelf-lining paper to make measurements on and around Kipper's locker. ''The Adventures of Captain Underpants'' In the 4th grade, George and Harold remained friends, and continued their usual pranks and comic creating, in this case, the creation of what would be the highlight of the rest of their lives; Captain Underpants. Mr. Krupp, sick of their pranks, plans to sabotage their pranking spree so they would become obedient students. He gets video footage of them setting up pranks that result in the school football team losing a big game. He informs them of his victory, and blackmails them with a ridiculous list of demands, promising to give the tape to the football team if they don't comply. George and Harold are forced to be slaves to Mr. Krupp and be completely obedient to him. Sick of being a slave, George orders a 3D Hypno-Ring, and he and Harold hypnotize Mr. Krupp. After retrieving the evidence and replacing it with a video belonging to Harold's sister, they abuse the powers of the Hypno-Ring and get revenge on Mr. Krupp. They use the hypnosis to make Mr. Krupp believe he is a chicken, then a monkey, then Captain Underpants. This ultimately backfires when Mr. Krupp jumps out the window to fight crime. The resulting mayhem led to encounters with two robots and a small mad scientist in a diaper. The two then revert Captain Underpants back into Mr. Krupp by pouring water onto his head, but the effect of transformation by the snap of fingers remained. ''Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets George and Harold see a poster advertising the school's annual Invention Convention, but they discover they are banned from attending or participating due to their previous prank on last year's convention. The two then decide to sabotage the inventions on display, except for Melvin Sneedly's invention the PATSY 2000 (which could convert 2D pictures to 3D life forms), in exchange for Melvin not tattling. However, the resulting chaos leads Melvin to break his promise and snitch on them, resulting in the two to be put in detention. After creating another comic book, the two decide to print copies to sell on the playground. But seeing that teachers were in the office, they decide to use the PATSY 2000, thinking it was actually a simple copy machine. However, the PATSY 2000 brings the Talking Toilets from the comic's cover to life, bent on eating everyone in their sights. Mr. Krupp then spots them exiting the study hall, and promptly suspends them. However, the teacher's careless abuse releases the Talking Toilets, who eats them all up except for George, Harold, and Mr. Krupp (who becomes Captain Underpants once more). After the useless act of shooting underpants into the Toilets' mouths, the three heroes feed the man eaters cafeteria food, causing them to vomit out the teachers and pass out. Unfortunately, the Turbo Toilet 2000 appears and eats Captain Underpants. Locking themselves in the school, George and Harold hastily create a Robo-Plunger and brings him to life, successfully beating the behemoth. After clearing their suspension with the revived Mr. Krupp, George and Harold command the robot to repair the school and take all the toilets to Uranus. After the ordeal, George and Harold become Principal for a Day, and launches a festival on the playground as the teachers and Melvin are forced to repeatedly write sentences on a chalkboard. Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) After seeing a baking soda volcano in science, George and Harold decide to prank the Cafeteria Ladies with the same idea. They create a fake birthday cupcake recipe from Mr. Krupp that contains baking soda and vinegar and give it to the lunch ladies. Instead of making a batch of cupcakes just for Mr. Krupp, the Lunch Ladies decide to make cupcakes for the whole school and make 100 batches of the recipe at once. This results in a large wave of green goop filling the entire school. George and Harold deny involvement, as they did not intend for the Lunch Ladies to make that large a batch. Fed up with George and Harold's pranks, the cafeteria ladies quit. Almost immediately, three strangely reptilian Cafeteria Ladies apply for the job, and Mr. Krupp take away George and Harold's lunch privileges by making them eat with him. After disgusting and sickening Mr. Krupp with their strange mixture of sandwiches (such as peanut butter and gummy worms), George and Harold sneak out only to discover that the students eating lunch have been transformed into evil Zombie Nerds. Now sitting between a window and an island counter they grab the mysterious substance and dump the contents out the window and on to an oblivious dandelion. Shortly after, the strange reptilians are forced to grab another container of the substance, located in their UFO on the main campus building. Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants George and Harold are forbidden to go on the school field trip, so they have to stay behind and clean the teacher's lounge. To get back at the teachers, they rig the place so they are covered in Styrofoam packing peanuts. Mr. Fyde sees this and decides to quit, thinking he's going crazy. Sometime later, George and Harold get a new science teacher named Professer Poopypants and everyone laughs at his ridiculous name. The next day, Professor Poopypants builds a new robotic gerbil jogger and everyone is impressed, at least until George and Harold ruin everything and cause him to be laughed at again. Worse, they make a comic book about him as an evil villain. Professor Poopypants shrinks the school and forces the entire world to change their names into silly names or they'll be shrunk out of existence. In George and Harold's cases, they are renamed "Fluffy and Cheeseball". Fluffy and Cheeseball summon Captain Underpants and have him grab the professor's growth machine. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Part 1: Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets ''Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Part 2: Revenge of the Ridiculous Robo-Boogers ''Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Plight of the Purple Potty People Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers ''Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Captain Underpants and the Sensational Saga of Sir Stinks-A-Lot Depiction in the Film Characterization Personality George, like his best friend Harold, is a class clown and loves to pull pranks. However, George is more bold than Harold and usually the brains behind their prank ideas. George is ironically a bit more cautious when it comes to fighting monsters. Despite his pranking nature, George's actions are generally targeted towards adult cruelty, such as his teachers. His other hobbies are skateboarding, watching TV, and making comic books with Harold, where he writes the comics. He has created comic book characters like Captain Underpants, Super Diaper Baby, Timmy the Talking Toilet, Dog Man, Ook and Gluk, and the Amazing Cow Lady. Despite crediting himself as a good speller, he often misspells words. His favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. Appearance George is African-American, and is 9 and 3/4 years old. He is introduced as being "the kid on the left with the tie and flat top". True to this description, George wears a white collared T-shirt with a red tie and has a crew cut (before Harold gave him a haircut during their final anti-bully prank, he had an afro that was bigger than his body at the time). He also wears shorts and sneakers. Trivia *His favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. *He and Harold both have ADHD. ( Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder ) *He and Harold have visited the princiciple's office 424 times Gallery George Beard.png George.PNG|George in the Captain Underpants Handbook 6dcd408d4c07a4b4e41767756c21ce20.jpg MV5BOWI2NzkxMmYtMTcyOS00Njk1LWE2NTAtZTYxNThjZjE5MGQ4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTQwODk5NDc@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,984 AL .jpg George Beard and Harold Hutchins.png 428276 m1490191161.jpg 428275 m1490191154.jpg comiccreator.jpg Georgeharold 9839.jpg Hqdefault.jpg George and harold and a pet.jpg 1876.jpg Adult_George_and_Harold.jpg tumblr_omucvrn5HV1rcnwcjo1_500.png tumblr_one9lhJRtt1udtj62o1_1280.jpg tumblr_onzhytrwqN1w60za9o1_1280.png tumblr_onzqlcV61I1udtj62o1_1280.png tumblr_opbs8mzeOC1urscoho1_1280.png tumblr_oonvf27qdc1u86juso3_1280.png tumblr_oonvf27qdc1u86juso1_1280.png tumblr_ookld7yN5x1rvs7g9o1_500.jpg tumblr_oobe3wKk501rrdopeo1_1280.png tumblr_onyf5wyxij1w60za9o1_500.jpg Tumblr oq4gv3i61m1wpj5j0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oq4gv3i61m1wpj5j0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr oq64avoWGo1wpj5j0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr oq641aevp51wpj5j0o1 500.jpg Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oqc0o5ZBYh1wpj5j0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr oq2dmr3muF1wpj5j0o1 1280.png Robosquid.PNG tumblr_oq64avoWGo1wpj5j0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_oq647hacUy1wpj5j0o1_1280.png 18698254_316592672107458_230946291213074730_n.jpg tout_summercamp.gif George&harold.png Captain-underpants2.png Georgebeard.png Me trying to pretend I’m not depressed around family and friends.jpg Tumblr owanv9Lhfv1u86juso1 1280.jpg OMHKuF5.png Captain Underpants - Memorable Moments Captain Underpants -All Mr Krupp - Harold & George Funny Moments George B.png George.png Here we go Again.png Capt-character-george.jpg|Official Still from The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Good Guys (novels) Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:Main characters Category:African Americans Category:Children Category:Males Category:Forums Category:Protagonists